Walking Through The Past
by Sage with no Path
Summary: This is my first one piece. This story is about my oc and his devil fruit one of the strongest in exstince. DISCONTINUED! :
1. Begin the Walk

**Ok this is my first one piece story and I need your help im gonna need some oc's so plese and thank you. More marines then pirates please.**

**-Espada11**

Chapter One Into the World

We open this little story on the Iron Island. This village makes it living by producing and converting iron (who knew?). Though there was one thing weird about the nice little island in south blue. It was aflame.

A young man of about 16 raced through the burning streets away from the pirates that had set the village aflame. Why would the pirates do this you ask because they couldn't get a discount and through a hissy fit.

But lets ignore that and get back to the boy. He had blackish brown hair whose bangs covered his left eye. He wore a white dress shirt along with a black vest and a tie. He also wore matching pants with a grey stripe down the side. His gray eyes were wide open in fear and a cigarette in his mouth unlit. On his back was a nodaichi with a hilt in the shape of a large ornate "I".

His worries where very obvious who could read body language they said "HOLY SHIT THE CITY IS ON FIRE!" When the boy rounded the last courner he saw something that set his heart frozen. His father on the ground with a bloody hole on his forehead with a pirate standing over him with a gun.

"BASTARD!" he screamed charging forward unsheathing his nodaichi. The pirate looked up with a sneer let out a bark of laughter and shot the boy in the chest.

White that was all he could see when he awoke. When his eyes finally cleared of the accursed lack of color he saw a rocking roof above him. He looked to the side to see an old grizzled man looking at him.

"Awake huh?"

"Yes"

"Do you have any questions boy?"

"….Where am I?"

"Your on my ship heading to the marine base."

"Okay I have one more question."

"What only one?" he let out a bark of laughter.

"Yeah…. Who am I?"

The laughter stopped to present silence.


	2. Awakening

**So chapter 2 time. Lets go**

**I don't own One Piece**

The laughter stopped.

"What do you mean boy?"

He looked at the man with a look of fear. "Who am I?….. I don't know."

The man thought for a second and pulled out a sheet of paper from a folder on the desk next to him.

"My name is Captain Vince Kakara of the marines I was sent on a mission to Iron Island to stop an attack from the Death's Door Pirates" he said.

"You were found on the ruins of the main town with a bullet wound and a nodaichi. You were the only person found alive." He said.

"We do not know your name, age, job, or really anything about you." he finished with a sad smile.

"Do you remember anything before your accident?" he asked.

"Nothing." The boy said.

"Very well if you wish you may join us to our marine base until we can find something more permenant.

"Thank you" the boy said with a small grin.

"Lieutenant Commander Hardy" Vince said.

A man of medium stature walks in. He was a tanned man with a black handlebar mustache. He wore the marines hat along with a white suit and a white cape with the word JUSTICE on the back.

"Sir" Hardy said.

"Assign a room to this boy and get the doctor to come check on his wound. Also inform the base of the happenings." said the Captain

"Yes sir" he said with a salute.

He left to do as told and left the two men alone.

"What do you need me to do to pay compensation?" the boy asked.

The man looked at him for a second that looked like pride and laughed and said "Absolutely nothing boy, nice work ethic you have their though. If you need anything just shout and someone will help you. When you start to feel better and the doc lets you off the leash you should come by the training room I would like to see your skill with that blade of yours."

The boy nodded and turned over in his bed and fell to sleep.

The captain content got up and left the room to fulfill his duties and let the boy sleep.

After the man left a shimmer seemed to appear before the bed and a man appeared in the shadows of the room. He wore a black cloak that covered his entire body and a simple white mask that had only one eyehole. He gazed at the bed and seemed to nod.

"Infiltration Successful" He said before he began to disappear.


	3. Times Change

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I have been busy lately so I haven't had time to write.**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece does not belong to me if it did I would be rich and not have to write like this I would have people for that.**

**-Espada11**

We open the scene to a fairly large boat sailing over the ocean. The boat was blue with white sails. On the sails in black there were the words **"MARINES"**.

We scan over the deck to see many marines hard at work tending to the ship to continue on its trip. Below the decks in a room commonly given to the captain of the ship. Inside was a man with slicked back gray hair and charcoal colored eyes. He wore a light green suit along with the white cloak/coat of the marines of high rank. Next to him was a young man about the age of 18 he had blackish brown hair with his bangs covering one eye. He wore a faded gray suit and had a nodaichi strapped to his back. He had a toothpick in his mouth while he glanced at the medium sized man in front of them.

"Hardy, are you saying you don't wont to work under me?" The man with gray hair said with a frown.

"Not all Captain Vince." the man in front of the desk looking at Vince. "I just wish to help the marines under Commodore Royale."

"That is honorably captain." said the young teen.

"Quiet Commander." Vince said with a glare.

"Sir." Said the young teen.

"Captain it's not that…" Hardy began.

"Quiet, your transfer has been noted and will be sent to the main HQ. Dismissed." Vince said.

"Thank you Sir." Hardy sent with a salute.

When Hardy left the room and the door closed. Vince let out a sigh and put his head in his hands and said "Was I too hard on him?"

"I don't believe so sir."

"Stopping being so formal."

"Sorry sir."

"Shut up."

"Yes sir."

"Go on your dismissed." Vince said.

The teen nodded and began to walk out. He turned towards Vince and let off a salute.

"Thanks Kokuzo."

**So another chapter done and our main character's name has been revealed.**

**For you who don't know Kokuzo is a god who you pray for better memory.**


End file.
